Harry goes to America
by TenderMizuki
Summary: AU. Harold James Potter moves to live with his uncle and aunt in America. There he meets new firends and is taught by old teachers. R&R please.


Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter is living with his aunt and uncle Dursly while his multimillionaire parents decided to take a second honeymoon for two years! He would have gone with his twenty-four year old stepbrother Draco Malfoy if he weren't in university. So now Harry Potter, a London Gothic, is shipped over seas to Green Bay, Wisconsin in the Americas. He meets fifteen year old Kendra Rose and her group of friends that they call "The Outsiders of the Outsiders" or by their band name "Unnatural Beauty.". Will he survive the whole ordeal? Especially when his ex-Chemistry Professor from Hogwarts also transfers to his new school?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

Author Notes: Hmmm... I'm a bad writer. But yeah whatever. Here. Prepare yourself for absolutely no talent.

_How am I supposed to live through this? For two years! Two bloody years! I'll be eighteen by then_!

A messy and dark hair boy thought as he sat upon a half broken porch swing. His emerald green eyes stared out into the field in front of the stone manor. He could see the busy highway just below it but he didn't bother watching the cars zoom past. He was to depressed for that. His dad and stepmother had drooped him off only an hour ago and left for a two year 2nd honeymoon.

He just thought they were going through a mid-life crisis when they had told him the news. Harry had ran all the way to his step-brother's university that night in hopes of it being a joke. But Draco had confirmed that it was true. And for three nights after that Harry had slept with Draco in his dorm; too angry to face his father and Narcissa.

After much coaxing and five big bribes Harry reluctantly agreed to go live with his real mother's sister and brother-in-law. What he forgot was that they lived in America. So it had come to a slight shock when he had looked at his ticket. Their written in small print was the schedule.

Flight from London, England to Manhattan, New York estimated thirteen hours.

Hour Break

Flight from Manhattan, New York to Ashwabanon, Wisconsin estimated four hours.

_My life sucks! I don't want to be here. I want to be home rehearsing for the school musical with Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise. Why does my life have to be so horrible. Why can't it be normal like those family's you see in American commercials? Why am I even talking to myself in my head? This is so stupid! I'm going in._

FOURT!"

Just as he got up from the creaky swing a curiously shaped and brown ball like thing hit him in the back of the head. It was an American Football. Harry picked it up to see a wavy signature near the thumb thread. It looked like... Garet Faver.

_Who's Garet Faver? _

"Yo Dude! A little help?"

Harry looked to the side to see a group of teens near the porch rail, they were looking at him expectantly.

"You gonna throw the ball or what?"

A boy with no hair spoke. He had pricing all up and down both ears and a chain from his left brow ring to his left top cartilage ring. Sweat dripped from his hairless forehead and trailed down to his shirtless shoulders and chest disappearing under his arm. His pants had grass stains all over them, as did all the other teen's shorts, pants and bear legs.

"Yo! Throw the ball man!"

Harry blinked out of his observation and threw the ball to the boy. He caught it in mid air and everyone let out a whoop! Three guy's including the hairless boy took off passing the ball back and forth calling out "Replay!" as they ran to the other side of the field. Two girls and another guy was left. They looked at him curiously before walking around the porch and up to the front stairs.

"You live here?"

Asked a girl. She was wearing a white wife beater and you could clearly see her full coverage black sports bra underneath. Her pants were rolled up to her knees and had holes everywhere but the crotch area. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails and Harry could make out blue streaks. Her eyes were covered in pink bug-sunglasses.

"Uh yeah."

He answered shyly.

"With the Durslys?

"Yeah."

The three looked at eachother.

"Why?"

"Because."

He gave them a short answer and was about to go inside when the girl spoke again.

"Okay. You wanna play? We need another person."

Harry turned around slowly. He wasn't dressed for sports and last time he counted it looked like they had an even number of people to play American football. But then he noticed a boy standing off to the side looking at them curiously. He was small, scrawny and looked about the age of ten. He resembled someone he remembered from Hogwarts. But he couldn't place whom the boy reminded him of.

_He must be playing with them so now there was an odd number_.

"Uh. Sure. Let me change."

"No need. Just take off your shirt. That's like the most fancy thing you have on. And those pants are so cheep here. If you ruin them you can get another pair for ten dollars at **Fake.**"

Harry shook his head no and ran inside to change his shirt. When he came back out he had a plain black T-shirt on that clung to his nice six-pack abdomen and toned arms. He noticed that they had waited for him.

"Okay, now it's even. Now from some rough riding1" exclaimed the other girl. "What's your name?"

"Harry."

"All right then Harry. I'm Elaine that's Jeff, John and Adam. You can be with Rose, Tanner, and Dee."

Harry looked to see the small boy, the blue streaked girl Rose and the no hair boy.

"It's tackle football and there is free throw."

"Free throw?"

'Yeah, you can throw it at any time to one of your team mates."

Rose said with a grin.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry. Dee's got your back."

Harry looked to see no hair boy grinning at him.

"I'm Dee. And shrimp is Tanner."

Harry nodded and everyone got into position.

Elaine kicked the ball to their team and it bounced out of bounds.

"No replay!"

Called Tanner.

Harry was surprised by the loud voice.

"TWO FOURTY TWO! HIKE!"

Rose shouted and Harry saw Tanner and Dee running towards the other team. He mentally shrugged and followed suit watching Rose from the corner of his eyes. He saw Elania in front of him. He figured she was covering him.

"Harry!"

It was loud and it was Rose.

Harry turned slightly to see the ball gliding towards him. He reached up to get it and grabbed it in a haste. He stumbled slightly and took off running again. Suddenly...

"Harry, you know you are really hot!"

He ignored Elania's taunts from behind him

" I could just eat you up!"

He kept running. He was almost there when...

"I wanna taste your seed Harry!"

Harry stopped mid-run and turned around. He stared at her in shock. She tackled him to the ground laughing.

When Elania stood up he saw everyone around him laughing wildly talking about his face and how that was so funny.

Later that night. When he crept into the house where his relatives slept; Harry figured that if days were always like the one he just had. He wouldn't mind being here too much.


End file.
